


“Love you”

by TheTwilightInDawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, IN HONOR OF VALENTINES, My First Fanfic, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightInDawn/pseuds/TheTwilightInDawn
Summary: Skuld had a nightmare and Ephemer was there to help her know that it wasn’t real
Relationships: Ephemer/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	“Love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I never posted a fanfic so this is my first so yeah

It was the middle of the night, but there was crying to be heard.

Aqua and Terra had let Ephemer and Skuld live with them at The Land of Departure. 

With a knock at her door, he peeked in after hearing more crying.

“Skuld, you there?”

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then a little, “Y-you’re here? I thought you left.”

Of course, it might have been a nightmare. Or something else, but surely Skuld knew he would never leave her side.

“Can I come in?” “S-sure, only if you’re really there.”

Looking around making sure Aqua or Terra weren’t awake. He knew well that they used to do this too, he went into her room.

“Mind telling me what happened?” 

He grabbed a plush from her dresser and handed it to her for comfort. He sat on her bed so she knew he was there, but sitting far enough to give her space.

“You left, gone. You told me you never wanted to see me. That I was a burden, annoying, and a mistake. Am I really those to you?”

He shook his head no, “I would never say those things. Look at me, please. If I said those things, I would’ve have left you as soon as I saw you. Why do you think I’m still here?”

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, while giving her a slight smile.

“Thanks for saying that, it was probably a dream.”

He said goodbye and, “Wait, can you stay here? I want to make sure you’ll never leave my side.”

“Of course, we have to make sure they don’t notice I’m not in my bed. Mainly Ventus, he keeps saying things like I- never mind. Do want any other plushies?”

She gave him a no and got up to almost fall on her own feet if he hadn’t caught her.

“Hehe, thanks. Now carry me peasant!”

“Well excuse me your highness. But I need to carry you like this!”

He picked her up bridal style and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Now you can call me peasant!”

*Skuld.exe has stopped working*

“Well- I- You- *sigh* fine. Now bring me to the bed peasant.”

He proceeded to carry her to the bed as the ‘peasant’ he was. 

“I’m bored now, entertain me.”With a sigh he sang her a song, attempting to entertain her, but ended up singing her to sleep. 

He whispered a soft ‘love you’ in her ear before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Review, criticism, or kudos what fits you. Have a nice day or night! Stay safe!
> 
> Bonus-  
> “Aqua! Get your Gummiphone and come look at them.” 
> 
> “Terra, I’m not going to-...... VENTUS GET MY GUMMIPHONE!!”


End file.
